Continued of Jet Set RaOH CRAP :P
by Shinji-Tigre
Summary: ***2 chapter up*** plez read if you dont understand this then look for my old pen name "Siberian Tiger" to read my other fanfic!!
1. Continued of Jet Set RaOH CRAP :P

~Shinji_Tigre~: Yo people sorry I took too long on my first Fanfic of jet set Ra OH CRAP: P it's because I have a rule you can read it on my Bio it sucks :'(. Anywho you like my new pen name??? ^-^ I love it; maybe Griffin Gurl will like it?

Griffin Gurl: I don't care MWAHAHAHAHAH!!

~Shinji_Tigre~: of course you don't! You never do.-______-

Griffin Gurl: nope. ^_^

~Shinji_Tigre~: okay let's just get on with the fic I think everyone is waiting!!

Griffin Gurl: who's everyone??

~Shinji_Tigre~: * slaps her forehead* just let's get on with the fic!!

Griffin Gurl: okay!

~Shinji_Tigre~: We sometimes talk during the fanfic…some of you might know that

GG: but we are not really there we are on the computer typing things, getting errors, or Viruses.

~Shinji_Tigre~: -______________________________________________-

GG- Griffin Gurl

ST- ~Shinji_Tigre~

DJPK- Dj Profess K

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the game I'm sure GG doesn't own anything either!!

GG: how do you know???

Disclaimer: because you'd be rich, and a snot, and greedy, and ….

GG: OKAY I get the picture.

Disclaimer: okay GG doesn't own anything ^-^

Chapter 1: off to racing we go! ^-^

GG: isn't it off to Grandmas we go??

ST: it can be that, but its not -__-

GG: okay…isn't Grandma dead anyway??

ST: on the movie she probably is…

GG: oh!

Tyler: YOU STUPID MOTHER *Beep*IMMORTALS YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY GIRL! (Tyler takes out two socoms and shoots the living… I mean DEAD outta the Immortals.)

Beat: YEAH GO TYLER!!

Corn: *whispering* why can't it be go Corn….

GG: because you're not doing anything grateful for you're gang!

ST: YYEEAAHH go Corn WHOO HOO!!

GG: -.-

ST: I hate that look…it's like she's telling me I'm stupid 0_o

Patrick: no I'M STUPID dahahah.

GG: go back to Sponge bob okay Patrick. -_-

Patrick: *sitting there with his mouth hanging open with drool coming out*

ST: LOOK PATRICK AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK!!!

Patrick: WHERE???????

(Patrick runs off)

GG: now that that's settled

(Tyler killed the Immortals and then Dj profess K came on)

DJPK: Yo dudes it's me D...

Beat: we know who you are -_-

DJPK: uuhhh right yeah okay anyway at the Expo Stadium there's a race going on with the Noise Tanks you all should go!

Tyler: *Sarcastically* yay lets go race!!

DJPK: what's with him??...usually when I come on he's got sugar in his weenies but…. 

Beat: he's just angry because the Immortals wanted his girl.

Tyler: *yelling* I AM NOT ANGRY!!!! =( 

Beat: …..

Corn: hey let's get Yoyo c'mon!!

Beat: (looking up at the cage Yoyo's in)

Tyler: (crossing arms and looks very angry) that's not Yoyo!!

Corn: of course it is! Yoyo don't worry we'll get you out!!

(Yoyo jumps outta cage makes the cage land on the gang.)

Tyler: see it's not Yoyo!

Corn: it is Yoyo…he just betrayed us that's all…

DJPK: well that's shocking….anyway you've got to go to the Expo Stadium Now! The Noise Tanks are up to something!!

Corn: yeah… let's go!!

Beat: yay off too racing we go. ^-^

GG: I still think it's off to Grandmas we go!

ST: GG its not. -_-

At the Expo Stadium

Noise Tanks: good for you to come now there's you're partner you can practice with her or go now what will it be??

Jazz: I told you before I don't want to race you stupid piece of junk!

Beat: this reminds me of Roboy and Gum fighting!

DJPK: c'mon guys less talking more Action!!

Tyler: who cares I'm not moving!! =(

Nicole: Then I'll race ^-^

Tyler: No Nicole! Remember last time. 0_0

///Flashback\\\

Tyler: okay Nicole bend you're knees!!

Nicole: like this??

Tyler: yup okay now push yourself forward…Ummm Nicole... NICOLE WATCH OUT FOR THAT….

*BANG*

Tyler: pole…..

///Flash forward\\\

GG: um… that doesn't make any sense -_-

ST: it does for me ^-^

Tyler: never again…

Nicole: aawww. =(

Corn: don't worry Nicole Tyler's just scared to race because he'll lose!!

Nicole: uumm I don't think that'll happen.

Corn: well then how come he isn't gonna help us race??

Tyler: shut up or I'll shoot you!!

Corn: ooh him so scared.

Nicole: well you should be!

Noise Tank: Silence you have 5 minutes to agree who races.

Beat: okay I'll go first!

DJPK: okay the race is on! First up against the GG's are the Doom Riders!

Doom Riders: you're going DOWN!

Noise tank: 3 2 1 GO…

ST: Yo how do you like it I'll start the other chapter later and ASAP! And if you're a first reader and you don't know what's going on then go to find and look up Siberian Tiger and then you can read that oh and give me good reviews. ^-^


	2. The Race is onNot reallyWell define race

GG: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

ST: ……..-_-..........everyone my best friend

GG: ^______________________________^

ST: sigh enjoy the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own JSRF but we own our characters. if you want to use them ask us. IF YOU DESCIDE TO SUE US ALL YOU WILL GET IS A BIG HUNK OF ASS.

Chapter 2: The race is on......not really....well define race

Dpk: what up peeps this is the sexy man himself ~_^.

GG: snort -_-

Dpk: Commentating for the race. It's the GG's vs. the doom riders. Jazz is in the lead with the ball and Beat is in the back getting beat by the Doom Riders .Oh the irony!!!!!!!!!!!

Beat: ow ow ow ow waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh moooommmmmmyyyy!!!!!!!!

Everyone watching including Tyler and Corn: .......-_-.......

Dpk: And while the Doom Riders were battering Beat, jazz won.

Jazz: yeah I rule uh huh crap wedgie _O. 

Noise Tank: Not bad you fat ass no brained punks. The losers will be controlled forever by lord Yoyo.

Corn: *Totally forgetting the lord Yoyo remark* Hey who's the genius here \_/.

Tyler: obviously not you, you loathsome organic waste.

ST: oooooooohhh I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT.

GG: hee hee.

Corn: hey what's with all the fancy words ya blue haired freak of nature.

GG: BTW Tyler has sky blue hair.

Tyler: I wouldn't be talking with lips like that and a hat that defies gravity.

Corn: HEY!!!!! \_/

Tyler: And is probably a virgin ).

ST: GG stop it.

Corn: I am notttttttt U_U.

Tyler: Then who'd you lose it with.

Beat: *All bloody* I bet it was Pots.

Tyler: Ouch poor dog. Imagine having a pencil stuck up your...._ 

Corn: *Screaming* FUCK OFF WITH THE INSULTS.

Tyler: *Screaming as well* NO I LIVE TO BE MEAN.

Nicole: =( Tyler stop it now.

Noise Tank: Silence fleshy ones.

Everyone human: oO

Noise Tank: Good or else I was gonna have to pop a cap on your ass. 

Nicole: That was so lame that lame looked cool.

Noise Tank: The next race will commence when the opposition gets here.

Immortals: * all in full body casts* were here.

Tyler: \__________________________/ you are the ones who tried to steal girl. Now I must kill you all. 

Nicole: -_- Oh shit not again.

Immortals: You cannot kill us we are the IMMORTALS. We will always get back up.

Tyler: ) Not if you have no legs to get back up on *takes out a chainsaw*. Hee hee.

Everyone watched the carnage as Tyler gone psycho chasing the immortals who, unfortunately, were not fast enough.

Beat: Remind me never to hit on his girlfriends-_-.

Nicole: Hi ^-^.

Beat: Hello ^_~.............SHIT O_O.

Tyler: You're only making it worse by running.

Noise Tank: Now who will race?

Corn: How about we just race the next people then -_-.

Noise Tank: Very well. A smart comment by a fleshy one!!! Amazing!!!

Corn: Shut up.

Jazz: Ok I was finally able to pick my ass. What did I miss?

All of a sudden a huge bunny appeared and ate Jazz.  

Everyone: ....................O_O......................how about we just ignore that.

Tyler: ......Corn fucked a dog, and not a hot dog.

Corn: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *breath* AAAA STOP IT I CHALLANGE YOU TO A RACE.

Tyler: *All calm* fine whatever you say. Geez your cranky today u-u.

Noise Tank: That is against the rules *sees they're already gone* whatever.

Corn: Ready.

Tyler: Set.

Corn: GO!!!!

Tyler: *Jumps on Corn and starts beating the hell out of him* HA HA. This is fun ^_^.

Beat: Too bad Corn can't fight back because he's a blond ^_~.

Corn: \_/ yes I can. *Kicks Tyler off of him*

Tyler: * Flies through the air but stops and is about to do the matrix move*

Hayashi: *Breaks through the wall* ) aha someone told me that you candy swiping punks were here.

GG: IT WAS HIM * points to the bunny who ate Jazz*.

Bunny: BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPP *burps out Jazz's scarf*.

ST: Ta dah the 2nd chap done all by GG's self.

GG: ^-^.

ST: With my help ya leather pant wearing freak.

GG: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

ST: 3rd chap be up soon so watch out.


End file.
